Heartless in Halloweentown
by Tom Bone
Summary: Just as his son Dimitri is born, Oogie tells Jack that the Heartless have returned! While waiting for Sora, Jack tries to recruit help from other worlds...but what worlds will they be? Please R&R. This is a crossover fic so all characters are © owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A crisp breeze had blown across all of Halloweenland, signaling the end of All Hallow's Eve. The monsters had returned to their Gothic styled manses. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown, strolled to his oddly shaped house. He couldn't wait to see his lovely wife, Sally, and his newborn baby son, the Pumpkin Heir who was born at midnight of Halloween morning. Skeleton Jack pushed open the creaky door and smiled. Sally sat peacefuly in a rocking chair, teetering back and forth with their son in her arms.   
"Is he asleep?" Jack whispered softly.  
"Out like a light." Sally replied at the same volume.  
"We still didn't name him." Jack pointed out. "We can't keep calling him 'the kid' for the rest of our lives."  
"How about..." Sally wondered. "Eric?"  
"What about Matthew?"  
The alluring rag doll pondered for a minute or so while her husband suggested mire names. "Dimitri."  
"What? What the heck language is that?"  
"Dimitri." she repeated. "We'll call him Dimitri."  
Jack grinned. "So it shall be." The skeleton kissed his wife on the cheek.

Thee doorbell shrieked at that instant. Sally handed the newly-named Dimitri over to Jack as she got up to go answer it. She opened the door and no one was there. Her eyes shot to the ground and she screamed. This instantly woke up Dimitri and he began to wail as babies often do.  
"Sally, what is it?!" Jack dashed over to the door, Baby Dimitri in is arms. He followed Sally's eyes to where she stared in horror. He let out a small gasp. Oogie Boogie, in all his burlap glory, was lying on their doorstep, his sack of a body blackened by somthing.  
"Please help!" He managed to gasp out. He fell unconcious.

Hours later, the bug-filled potato sack awoke, sprawled out on the couch in the Skellington's dark den. He sat up and turned to Jack, who was glaring at him. He turned to Sally who seemed worried.  
"Oogie," she whispered sincerely. "What happened to you?"  
"More importantly," Jack interupted, "How did you come back?"   
Oogie let out a heavy breath. "It's the Heartless..." he shivered in fear. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel had organized enough Darkness to bring me back. Unfortunately, this large quantity of Darkness attracted the Heartless from all the other worlds. Since the Darkness was used to bring me back, it's inside me."  
"Then we'll get it out." Jack suggested. "No big deal."   
"You don't understand!" Oogie argued, bangin his fist on the cushion. "Not physically inside me. Even so, the Heartless or after it. They'll stop at nothing to get it. Eventually, there will be enough Heartless to invade Halloweentown. And possibly all the holiday worlds as well."  
"So, basically, you're saying 'we're doomed'!" Jack yelled.  
Dimitri began to stir.   
"You're the only one that can help, Pumpkin King." Oogie pleaded. "You have to help."  
"He's right, Jack," Sally agreed,  
"I don't think I have much of a choice..." Jack moaned as he buried his face in his hands. "I'll get the Mayor to call a Town Meeting. In the meantime, Oogie, don't try anything funny."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Soon enough, the Town Hall was filled with the Halloweentown denizens all clammoring as Jack walked onstage. "Settle down, everyone!" he called out to the audience. "We've got a situation here!"

"What's wrong, Jack?" inquired one of the witches. "Did the fountain water stop flowing?"

"Well, n-"

"Have we run out of plots to put up new tombstones?" the Harlequin Demon asked with worry.

"Not exa-"

"Did--" the Monster Under the Stairs began, but Jack yelled out.

"HOLD UP, EVERYONE! LET ME SPEAK!"

Everybody shut up.

"The Heartless are back to try and destroy out world and we have to fight back!" Jack didn't dare mention the part about Oogie because he thought no one would help if he was involved.

"How do we fight back?!" the Mayor cried.

"I...I don't know yet..." Jack admitted. "We're gonna have to make a plan."

"Well," Dr. Finklestein pondered, "Wouldn't it be easier AND safer to wait for Sora to get here?"

Jack slammed his fist on the podium. "There's no telling how long it'll take for Sora to find out we're in danger!!" Jack replied. "And, anyway, wouldn't you all like to defend your hometown from the forces of evil?!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Jack grinned. "Alright; now, I want you all to sleep on this and we'll meet in the Town Square to come up with a plan tomorrow!"

Everyone started to flow out the Town Hall door. Jack eyed Dr. F carefully. Why would he want to wait for Sora if they could do it themselves? Jack figured that he probably felt violated by the Heartless ever since they stole his Experiment. Jack tried to get his mind off the subject; he HAD to think up a plan that would stop the Heartless fro taking over Halloweetown--or at least until Sora, Donald and Goofy got there. As Jack walked back to his house, his hands buried in his pockets, he knew that Halloweentown, alone, would not be able to defeat the Heartless--they had to recruit help from other worlds! The very next morning, Jack went to Dr. Finklestein's house with a stack of paper under his arms. Jack pounded on the door with his fist.

"Go away, you dirty, stinking Heartless!" Dr. F's voice shrieked from inside. "You're not getting your hands on MY machines!!!"

"Doctor," the Pumpkin King called, "It's me; Jack!"

"Jack?" Jack heard the undoing of locks from the other side of the door, and finally the door opened. "Jack, my boy! Please, come in before the Heartless arrive!"

Jack chuckled as he stepped inside. "Doctor, they won't be here for awhile."

"What's that under your arm, boy?" asked the doctor.

"Well," Jack began, "they're notices."

"For what?"

"I want to send messages to other worlds," said the Pumpkin King with a determined look, "asking them to come here and help us fend off the Heartless!"

Dr. Finklestein looked like he was about to suggest waiting for Sora again, but Jack continued.

"Halloweentown's had to depend on the Keyblade Weilder for TWO times and I want to show everyone that Halloweentown can do without the Chosen One for just once. Now, doctor, I believe that you have some sort of catapult here; do you think you could tweak it up a little so we could send these notes into space so other worlds will find them?"

Dr. Finklestein shook his head with a small grin. "You are one crazy boy, Jack."

"I'll do anything for the place I love, sir."

Dr. F continued as if Jack had never spoken. "But your craziness may JUST be enough to save us." He looked up and smiled gently at Jack. "I'll see what I can do."

Jack grinned widely. "Thank you, doctor. You won't be disappointed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The doctor spruced up his catapult so much that it would fling things over the horizon. Just as Jack had predicted, the help notices were flung into space without a problem. The skeleton could only hope that at leaset one world would find it. But what if said world HAD no reinforcements or army that could help the town? Was Halloweentown doomed? Jack shook that thought out of his brain, knowing that some world (or worlds) out there would be Halloweentown's savior. In the meantime, Jack had instructed the other Halloweentown citizens to stay in their homes--especially if there were children present in the house--because no one would ever know when the Heartless would strike.

Oogie had been living with the Skellington family, meanwhile. Believe it or not, he was a wonderful houseguest; he cleaned up after himself, played well with Dimitri, and he didn't use all of the hot water! Even so, Jack was suspicious; it's always good to keep your guard.

"I really want to thank y'all for lettin' me stay here." Oogie said sincerely one night as dinner finsished up. "Ever since the Heartless came, I thought every one would reject me."

"Think nothing of it, Oogie." Sally said cheerfully as she washed some dishes.

Jack sipped on his coffee, watching Oogie warily.

"I just hope Lock, Shock, and Barrel are okay," sighed Oogie. "I haven't seen them since I got here."

Jack's eyesockets widened. "WHAT? Lock, Shock, and Barrel are still at the Treehouse?!

Oogie had a guilty look on his face. "We all tried to run away as they invaded the Treehouse but I dunno if those li'l kids made it out!

Jack stood up so fast that his chair fell over. "We have to go help them! Who know's what might happen to them?!"

Sally sighed and it looked like she was assuming the worst. "Jack, it's been 3 DAYS since Oogie got here; there's no chance that..."

"I can't think that Sally." Jack argued sternly.

Without another word, Jack grabbed his Soul Robber and ran out the door.

Jack ran as fast as he could to the Treehouse only to find one of the most horrbile things he had ever seen! The Treehouse was overflowing with this black goopy, bubbling matter that was slowly creeping its way towards the forest that Jack just came from.

"I hope I'm not too late..." Jack mumbled as he ran for the Treehouse.

The second he got too close, some Shadow Heartless and three Air Soliders appeared in front of him. Jack glared at each of them and, as quick as they had appeared, Jack whipped out his Soul Robber and sent them all to oblivion.

"Who's next?!" shouted the enraged skeleton.

As soon as he said that, a whole squadron of Solider Heartless appeared before him. Jack smashed through them to get to the cage elevator that he could get up to the Treehouse with, but more and more Soldiers appeared, blocking him. Jack growled in anger and raised his Soul Robber once more. Like the others, they were gone in an instant.

"They just keep coming!" Jack grunted to himself.

Jack squinted at the elevator and then looked at his current position. The skeleton decided on one thing--he was going to make a run for it. Jack began sprinting off in the direction of the elevator, weaving out of the way (or occasionally stepping on) some Heartless. His long skinny legs made him too fast for the Heartless to keep up. Jack smiled to himself; having a sense of accomplishment. All he had to do now was run across the rickety bridge and climp up the rope to get inside the Treehouse. Jack hardly got himself to stop when he realized that THE BRIDGE WAS GONE!! He figured the the Darkness must have deteriorated it. He had to think fast; the Heartless were catching up.

The Pumpkin King sighed as he backed up a little. "I must be out of my mind..."

Jack ran as fast as he could toward the sight of where the bridge was. If he could build up enough speed and jump far enough, he could grab onto the cage and begin climbing. It was a risk, but we all have to gamble, sometimes. Jack began running as fast as he could, his feet pounding on the dead grass, a whole swarm of Heartless on his tail. Jack made it to the edge of the pit where the tree sprouted from, and time seemed to freeze for a second as he reminded himself that this HAD TO WORK! Jack leaped into the air, his bones rattling in the wind. The cage zoomed closer and closer into view. Jack reached out his hand, trying to grasp on to one of the bars. Jack closed his eyes and clasped his hands onto the cage. He winced from the roughness of the rust that had grown over it. The cage shook violently, but the determined skeleton held on with all his might. For a moment, he thought that the rope would snap but he thanked God that it did not. He opened his eyes and looked down into the dark pit. Many Heartles that tried to jump after him didn't make it and fell to their demises into the pit. Jack looked behind him and the other Heartless seemed too afraid to jump. Jack grinned and began climbing up the rope.

Jack Skellington entered the Treehouse where it was eerily silent. The black protoplasm was oozing around on the inside, too. Jack stepped over it and began exploring the inside of the Treehouse. After a few minutes of venturing, a group of four White Knight Heartless appeared before him.

"If they've appeared this far in," Jack mumbled to himself, "they must be guarding something." The Soul Robber morphed into the shape of spikey ball and he slammed it into the ground to taunt the Heartless. "If you don't get out of my way, now," he threatened, "I'll be forced to take abbracive action."

As expected, the Heartless silently stood their ground.

"Fine, have it your way. Nothing is going to stop me from rescuing those kids!"

The Soul Robber pulled itself out of the damaged wood and swung towars the Heartless. One of them, to slow to dodge, was destroyed automatically. The others looked, befuddled at the spot where their comrade had once been. They turned to Jack and gave him an emotionless stare and moved in closer. Once again, the Soul Robber swung through the air, wiping out the next two.

"And then there was one!"

The remaining White Knight waved it's arms in the air and two more appeared to back it up. They all began charging towards Jack and ones who charged right back at them. Before they were about to strike, Jack lept over the Heartless and destroyed them from behind.

"Now to find Lock, Shock, and Barrel before more of those mugs show up!" Jack turned the corner towards Lock, Shock, and Barrel's room.

The King of Halloween threw open the doors of the children's bedroom. All around the room, there was more black ooze than ever in here. There, on the beds were the three childrens. Their skin color had turned to albino and their hair and costumes a had turned blacker than night and their eyes were bloodshot. They looked up and gave Jack and evil smile.

Jack sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you kids are alright! Did the Heartless hurt you?"

"No, not at all." Lock said in monotone. A deep, demonic voice was synchronized with his.

"In fact," Shock chuckled nastily, speaking in the same manner, "We feel better than ever."

"We didn't want to give up our hearts at first," muttered Barrel, with the same voice pattern, "but the Heartless convinced her otherwise."

"You mean, you're...the..." stammered the confused Pumpkin King.

"We'll give you five minutes to try and get out..." Shock said.

"And if your not gone by then," Lock finished, "We'll sic the Heartless on you."

Jack gave them a stern look.

"Oh," Barrel remembered, "tell your precious Halloweentown that they only have three days before we come in and gut the place out like a dead fish ready for the supermarket."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack sneered as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"I'm telling you, Lock, Shock, and Barrel have turned into and are commanding the Heartless!" Jack screamed to the citizens in the Town Hall the very next day.

"This is an outrage!" the Mayor wailed. "What are we going to do?!"

The hall clammored with ideas from the citizens.

"Settle down!" Jack called out. "I have sent out help notes, on behalf of the town into space so other worlds can recieve them and come to help!"

"THAT'S our plan?" the Harlequin Demon blurted out. "Talk about your half-baked ideas!"

Jack glared at the discombobulated-looking monster. "This WILL work!" he insisted.

But no one listened. Everyone went home grumbing about how they had lost faith in their King of Halloween.

The Mayor waddled up to the forlorn skeleton. "I still believe in you, Jack!" the polititian said, trying to sound confident.

"Thanks, Mayor; that means a lot."

Jack slowly strolled home in the cold November air as the dead leaves circled around his feat and then continued on their journey of hovering above the pavement.

"How was the Meeting, Jack?" Sally asked as Jack walked in the door.

The Pumpkin King grunted and kept walking.

"Oogie's making some macaroni and scrams for dinner." When Jack didn't answer, she decided to make it sound more tempting. "With extra screams!"

Jack began to ascend the stairs to his study. "Leave some in the microwave for me, please." he sighed to his wife. "I'll heat it up later."

Sally frowned as she heard the door slammed.

"I heard the Meltman say that it was a disaster;" Oogie said as he began to boil the water. "Everyone was surprised at Jack's plan; They thought it was a dud."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Oogie chuckled a little, remembering the old days. "If I know Jack, Sally, I think he'll have something cooked up before dinner is served!"

"I hope you're right..."

Jack plopped himself down on his bed. He knew that this would be a bust and he admitted to himself he had a little too much confidence in this plan. As he patted Zero, Jack gazed out tthe window towards the Treehouse. Even from that distance, the Darkness could still be seen oozing out of it. Jack let out a deep breath as he stared towards the setting-sun sky. It was about fifteen seconds into this staring section that he saw something shining in the sky. He would think it was a star, but it was a red light and it was FALLING. Jack squinted his eyesockets and then rubbed them, thinking the object wasn't real but the object was only more clear, now. Could it be? Help? Jack's dead heart was racing. Was his plan finally being put into action. A smile lit up the skeleton's face. In a flash, he tore his door open and ran downstairs and out the front door just as Oogie had put the macaroni on the table.

"Told ya." Oogie scoffed with a grin towards Sally.

Jack dashed as fast as he could toward the Graveyard, ignoring anyone who tried to stop him to ask a question or something. He ascended Spiral Hill and gazed up into the sky. As expected, the red light was closer that ever. It was in the sky looking about as big as the sun does from Earth. Jack stared in hope up at the light.

"IS ANYONE UP THERE?!" Jack screamed to it.

No answer.

"HELLO?!"

At first, silence. But then, Jack DID hear a sound. It grew louder, and louder gradually until Jack knew the sound; he had heard it hundreds of times in Dr. Finklestein's lab.

"A motor." Jack whispered.

The second he realized this, the light picked up an enormous amount of speed and Jack covered his eyes from the blinding light. There was a humongous crash which seemed to make the whole world shake. Jack put his arms down and saw graves destroyed, pumpkins bursted, and a long trail from where the object had crashed. Jack's eyes followed it and at the end was the wrcekage of a little blue biplane--destroyed.

Jack stared in awe as a little anthropomorphic fox climbed out of the rubble. "Sonic? Where are you?" It cried into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"The red light you saw was our Chaos Emerald, Jack." Tails explained.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Jack asked, befuddled, sipping his coffee.

"Yes," Tails replied, "Chaos Emeralds. There are 7 of them and they are jewels containing the ultimate power. But when they all come together, well...let's just say something amazing happens!"

Jack ran over to the wreckage of the plane to see if the driver, a small fox with two tails, needed help. The boy was digging through the rubble. Jack was surprised he had so much energey--let alone standing; we was bruised all over from head to toe and not to mention his eye was pretty swollen.

The pilot turned around when he saw Jack's shadow cast over him. "I'm Jack," he panted, "do you need any help?"

"Jack Skellington?" the boy replied.

"How did y--wait! You got a note from me, didn't you?!"

"Yes, sir. Oh, and my name's Miles Prower. But call me 'Tails', please."

Jack wanted to grab Tails and do the Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy dance with him. His plan had worked! He noticed the boy went back to digging. "What are you doing?"

"I had a passenger; his name is Sonic the Hedgehog and if he hasn't come out by now, I'm afraid he may be badly hurt, Mr. Jack."

Jack admired Tails' determination. "I'll help you, Tails. Move over so I can dig."

After about a minute, a blue hedgehog was found, unconcious, bruised and scraped beyond measure. He, too, was anthropomorphic, and had long blown back hair. He groaned a little.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Tails cried. "Is there anything like that around here?"

"No;" Jack sighed. "But my wife probably has something at the house."

Back at the Skellington reisdense, Jack burst in through the door with Sonic in his arms. "Sally, we have an emergancy here!"

Sally came in from the other room. "What's wr-" She gasped when she saw Sonic and Tails. "Jack, what are those things? They're not from Halloweentown, are they?"

Jack shook his head.

Sally grinned at her husband, seeing that his plan had worked. "Set the blue one doewn on the couch. I'll go get an ice pack for the other one."

Greetings were exchanged and everyone sat by the fireside, waiting for Sonic the Hedgehog to awaken, drinking coffee (except Tails had to have hot cocoa because coffee...well, y'know...). Sally had gotten a few of her secret herbs to heal Sonic with. All they could do now is hope.

"Thank you for everything." said Tails as he winced at the frigidness of the icepack on his head.

"No problem, Tails." Sally said optimistically. "It's a pleasure to help out someone who is also fighting the Heartless."

Tails blushed deeply and then turned to Jack. "Mr. Jack, if you weren't there to help, Sonic may even be in a worse condition. We sure were lucky."

"Actually, I found you by following a red light in the sky." replied Jack, trying to sound modest.

The fox looked confused, but then knew what the Pumpkin King was talking about. "The red light you saw was our Chaos Emerald, Jack." Tails explained.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Jack asked, befuddled, sipping his coffee.

"Yes," Tails replied, "Chaos Emeralds. There are 7 of them and they are jewels containing the ultimate power. But when they all come together, well...let's just say something amazing happens!"

"Sound's intriguing." Oogie said, seeming to be in thought. He leaned over and nudged Jack. "When we go back to being enemies, we should get us some of those!"

Jack chuckled.

"The Chaos Emeralds are no luaghing matter." replied Tails sternly. "Back on Mobius, we ALREADY have a power-hungry Chaos Emerald theif!"

Everyone listened.

"His name is Dr. Robotnik. Though, we call him Dr. Eggman for reasons to point out the obvious with. He's a scientific genius who will stop at nothing to conquer our world with his robots and doomsday machines. Most recently, he's been using the Heartless ALONGSIDE his machines to overpower us. That' when we got your note, Mr. Jack; we decided that we had enough. Sonic and I decided to come to this world in _The_ _Tornado_ while our firends, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles, took another craft that I built." He paused. "I don't know if they made it out..."

Sally put her arm around Tails to comfort him. "There, there!" she whispered to him as he blushed again. "I'm sure they're fine, right Jack? Oogie?"

Jack and Oogie looked at each other and agreed somewhat unconvincingly.

Tails put on a puss. "I mean no disrespect, Ms. Sally, but I'm not a little kid; I know what could've happened to them."

"Believe them, Tails..." said a weak-sounding, but confident voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned to look who was talking.

Sonic was standing up, barely, holding on to the arm of the couch to support him, he cringed at the pain he felt. "I bet they're all okay."

Tails' eyes lit up. "SONIC!" The fox ran from Sally's comforting arm to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"OOF!" Sonic grunted whenTails collided into him. "Easy, Tails! I'm a bit damaged, if ya haven't noticed!"

He backed up. "I'm sorry, Sonic, I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"I'm glad, too!" He looked up. "Who are these guys, did they help us?"

"They sure did! This is Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Sally Skeleton and Mr. Oogie Boogie."

"Charmed." Sonic replied, eyeing the group. "This is the world the note came from, right? Halloweentown?"

"Correct." Jack nodded. "I'm so happy you've come to help."

"Well, we had to! Our own world was being overrun, already; we don't want that happening anywhere else."

"This Dr. Robotnik character," asked Sally. "HE controls the Heartless in your world."

"Yup," replied Sonic as he sat back down. "Ol' Eggman's become twice as powerful with those guys! Not to mention he has six of the seven Chaos Emeralds already."

"Which means he'll probably track the one we have." Tails muttered sadly. "It's only a matter before Eggman tracks us here."

"Bringing MORE Heartless." Oogie finished.

Tails looked sadly up the at the Jack, Sally, and Oogie. "We appologize, guys...I don't think Sonic and I thought this through full enough."

"Tails," Sonic said. "You know I NEVER think anything through. But if I am, I think it would be the fact that me, you, and Halloweentown, will be happy to work together to defeat the Heartless. Right, Jack?"

"I'm Oogie."

"Sorry." Sonic turned to Jack. "Right Jack?"

Jack nodded with his unmistakable skeleton grin. "Yup. I'm ready.".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Only two days left until Lock, Shock, and Barrel sent their Heartless army to conquer Halloweentown. Only two days, and there was only two people that had come from afar to help them. A plan had to be thought of before the Heartless arrived. There had to be someone out there willing to helped the doomed holiday town. Jack throught of asking Sandy Claws for help, but he didn't want to drag Christmastown into this mess. Sonic and Tails had cots set up in the living room so they had a place to sleep. Jack still kept an ever watchfull eye on the sky to see if he would get lucky again but nothing seemed to happen. Later in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door that made everyone jump; the Skellington Residense hadn't had any company since the "proposturous" speech he had made at the Town Hall. Jack opened the door, standing on the front step was a terrible looking man; he had a long nose, had thinning, grayish-white hair, wore a filthy suit, had long fingernails and instead of two eyebrows, he had one long one. But the most noticable thing about him were his shiny, shiny eyes. Behind him were three kids; a pretty teenage girl, a younger looking boy with glasses, and a baby girl.

"Hello, hello, hello..." the man said with an evil grin and a wheezy voice. "I am your beloved Count Olaf!"

Jack stared at the man, confused. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Count Olaf replied. He held up one of the notes that Jack had sent into space. "I presume YOU are Mr. Jack Skellington."

Jack smiled. "Yes, I am! Welcome to Halloweentown, friend! However did you get here?"

Count Olaf frowned. "Oh, and that reminds me;" he said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about your...fountain..."

Jack looked behind Count Olaf and a small spacecraft which had crashed into the fountain in the middle of Town Square, leaking green water everywhere. "Uh, well..."

"It seems that my Versatile Flying Device didn't pick it up on the radar." Count Olaf muttered casually, studying his long fingernails

"The fountain is the least of our problems." Jack replied sternly. "It's the Heartless we have to worry about."

"Ah, yes. By the way, I would like you to meet my adopted kids; the law sees that I need to take them with me if I'm leaving planetery boundaries. This is Violet and Klaus Baudelaire and their hideous pet monkey, Sunny.

"Shminkle!" shrieked Sunny, which probably meany something along the lines of "I'm NOT a monkey!"

"Careful;" Count Olad warned. "The monkey bites." He made a biting motion by clapping his hands together in front of Jack's face.

"Okay..." replied Jack, a little freaked out. "Come in, won't you?"

The dinner table was crowded that night. Jack, Oogie, Sally, Sonic, Tails, Count Olaf, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny all ate the screech loaf in silence.

Count Olaf ate the dinner messily, getting it all over his shirt. "This is delicious, Mrs. Skellington!" he exclaimed. "What's in it?"

"Well," Sally said, dabbing her face with a napkin. "It's made out of fresh corpses and slug eggs."

The count went green. "May I use the bathroom?" he asked after a minute or so after contemplating this fact.

"Third door on the left!" Oogie said, shoveling a forkfull into his mouth.

Olaf ran out in an instant.

"Thank you, so much!" Violet said to Sally.

"No problem, Violet." Sally replied with a wink. "Now what did you want to tell us!"

"Waitwaitwait!" Jack interupted. "You mean this ISN'T fresh corpses and slug eggs? That's my favorite!"

"No," Sally replied. "It's made out of rotted cow and deadly nightshade for flavoring. That was just an excuse because the Baudelaires wanted Olaf out of the room!" She turned back to Violet. "Continue, dear."

"Don't trust a thing Count Olaf says!" Violet whispered. "He's an evil man who is NOT interested in helping you, but only intrested in getting his filthy hands on the fortune our parents left behind when they died! He calls himself an actor, but the only thing he's acting as is an innocent person!"

"Count Olaf," Klaus continued, "chases us from guardian to guardian wearing various disguises trying to do horrible things to us to get our fortune! Sometimes, he'll even kill a guardian in the process! The only reason Count Olaf came here was because when the Heartless invaded our world, he found this as the perfect oppurtunity to whisk us away and hide us somewhere so he can do whatever he wants to us! That note you sent, Jack, was his ticket to kidnap us!"

Everyone gasped.

"Geekspleh!" Sunny cried, which meant. "Count Olaf is a terrible person!!"

Klaus explained what his sister meant.

"What do you want us to do?" Sonic asked.

"To put it simply," responded Violet, "We need to get him out of here somehow!"

Jack tried to comfort the Baudelaire children. "Leave that to u--"

Count Olaf reentered the kitchen. "May I please be excused?" he asked. "I'm full." the count lied.

"Of course." Sally answered. "Oh, Count Olaf! The children tell me that you're an actor!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, Mrs. Skellington, but--"

"We'd love to see you do a scene from a movie!"

Count Olaf, trying to sound modest, gave in. "Well, if I must! Let me just go get my costumes in my Versatile Flying Device!!"

Olaf dashed out the door and Oogie shut and locked it behind him. "Mission accomplished!"

The Baudelaire orphans sighed in relief. "Thank you, so much!" Klaus cried.

Olaf seemed to hear the door close and he walked back up to the window and knocked on it. "HEY!! LET ME BACK IN!"

"No way, Olaf!" Tails yelled, cutting a piece of his screech loaf, "The Baudelaires told us everything! You're nothing but a filty, greedy, evil man!"

Count Olaf growled and showed his true colors. "YOU IDIOTS WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH COUNT OLAF!!!"

The Skellingtons and their guests brushed off the thought and went back to eating dinner and peace.


End file.
